dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 17
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dan DiDio | CoverArtist1 = Pete Woods | CoverArtist2 = | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Keith Giffen | Writer1_3 = Justin Gray | Writer1_4 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Colourist1_1 = Pete Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker2_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Quotation = This is journey's end, Ray Palmer. The Multiverse will long remember this moment. | Speaker = Bob the Monitor | StoryTitle1 = This Means War | Synopsis1 = Mary Marvel and Eclipso have a rematch and the two plummet back to Earth. They fight over the island of Themyscira, and Eclipso tries to use the Heart of Darkness to kill Mary Marvel. Like many others though, what Eclipso truly wants is Mary's power. Mary has had enough, and decides to give Eclipso exactly what she wants. Grabbing hold of her, she shouts the magic word "Shazam" and the mystical lightning bolt strikes both of them, causing both of them to revert to their normal forms and falling to Themyscira's sea. When Mary recovers, but Eclipso is nowhere to be found, and Mary looks up to find two Amazon warriors standing over her. In the multiversal reality of Earth-51, Bob the Monitor betrays his fellow Challengers from Beyond, citing that his true intention was to find Ray Palmer so he could kill him. Donna Troy barrels into him, but Bob is too strong for her. Even a weakened Jason Todd gives it all he has by hurling a dagger into the back of Bob's neck. This doesn't even slow him down however. Bob slaughters Ray Palmer's friends in this reality including, Barry Allen, Iris West, Ralph Dibny and Jean Loring. The Atom however, manages to evade being executed. Suddenly, the other Monitors appear and intervene in the chaos taking place. Solomon attacks Bob and drains him of his power, killing him. However, Solomon suddenly realized that Bob hasn't reside within him. The death of Bob shocked many of the other Monitors and demands what Bob said to Solomon of being "joined". Solomon reveals his true goal of saving the multiverse by becoming the source, the Prime Monitor. The Monitors are aghast of his "insane" goal and immediately sees Solomon for manipulating the events in "setting the crisis in motion". Solomon angrily rebukes his fellow Monitors stating that he was only to save him and his brethren from the corruption of individuality. Solomon's statement is cut short as he and the Monitors are then confronted by Monarch and his army. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ( ) * ** ** * * ** *** *** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Monarch | Synopsis2 = "In every monarchy, there is a line of succession". The first Monarch was Hank Hall, formerly known as Hawk. Consumed by raw anger following the death of his partner, Dove, Hawk became the armored Monarch. He then became known as Extant where he killed the Linear Man known as Waverider. Following in Hawk's footsteps, Captain Atom (whom had battled against Hall in his Monarch guise) was transported to the reality of Earth-50 where he encountered a world dominated by heroes who did not share the same virtues as he. Upon returning to his core reality, Adam was greatly injured during Chemo's attack on Blüdhaven. The Atomic Knights provided him with Monarch's reconstituted armor in order to contain the energies leaking out of Captain Atom's body. With this, Captain Atom embraced the militant attitudes he had witnessed in that other reality and became the Monarch. Traveling through the Bleed, Monarch selects warriors from any of the 52 known realities and pits them against one another in bloody contests to see who is fit to survive. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hawk/Extant * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama *[https://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5032 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }} ----